Angelina Jackson and Nico di Angelo
by percabethlives4ever
Summary: Just a couple of scenes of Angelina and Nico in the Underworld, before she comes to camp


_Even if Nico seemed like a boy with no soul, a boy who could never love anyone, he really wasn't._ _Especially not when he's around Angelina._

Angelina was walking through Hades castle, twirling her hair around her finger, and staring at the ground. Hades and Persephone were up on Olympus so she was alone. Or she thought she was.

Nico was walking in the Underworld, with his hands in his jeans pockets and his shoulders slumped. It had been a couple weeks since he got the news about Bianca's death and he was slowly getting over it. He still really missed her though. He had come to the Underworld to see his father and, while Hades and Persephone were away, be alone. He didn't get to be alone though.

Neither of them were watching where they were going and so, of course, they bumped into each other.

They both stumbled back surprised. Neither of them realized there was someone else around.

"Sorry," Angelina whispered. She looked up a little and saw the boy staring at her. She quickly dropped her gaze back to the ground. She didn't like people looking at her. They would always ask where she got her scars or something like that; the questions she always wanted to avoid.

"It wasn't your fault," Nico said, smiling a little for the first time in a long time. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Angelina continued to stare at the ground and didn't reply. After a few minutes, she looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face. Nico barely even noticed the scars on her face. He just stared into her eyes; her beautiful sea green eyes.

Realizing that they were complete strangers, Nico decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Nico di Angelo," he said. "Son of Hades."

"Angelina Jackson," Angelina said softly. She paused before saying, "The cursed daughter of Poseidon."

Nico's eyes grew wide, "You mean you're the girl that dad, you know... _cursed_?"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Why'd he curse you?"

"My brother and I were accused of taking Zeus's master bolt a couple years ago. Hades cursed me because he wanted to know where it was. He brought me here and tortured me."

"Did you tell him where it was?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I didn't know where it was. He knows that now, though."

"Then why doesn't he let you go?"

"Because... Well ask your father. I don't want to talk about it right now." Angelina turned and walked to her room. She knew why Hades kept her there. He had told her when she's asked a while ago.

"_Because you deserve it, Angelina," _he had told her. "_You deserve everything- every lash of the whip, every cut on your body. You deserve to be tortured."_

Nico watched her walk away, with sadness in his eyes. She seemed nice- and he certainly liked her a lot better than her brother.

He watched her as she cried. He knew he should have helped her but he didn't. He just stood there and watched her sob her eyes out in the corner.

She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up against her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She was crying into her knees. For a while he stood there and watched her cry, watched the water that dripped from her face, to the ground.

_She even looks majestic when she crying_, Nico thought to himself. The way her hair fell, and how it sort of looked like she was trying to hide her face from the world.

After some time, she stopped crying. She looked up and saw Nico, who had finally started walking toward her.

"What do you want Nico?" she asked, aware that her face was probably red and had tear streaks on it from crying.

"I just wanted to help," Nico whispered.

"You wanted to help?" Angelina tilted her head a little, as if confused about why Nico would want to help her.

"Yeah, you looked upset."

"I don't think there's anything you can do to help me now," Angelina whispered. "My life's as ruined as much as it can possibly be. I'm beyond help."

Angelina knew she couldn't be helped; she had been abused as a child, she had been raped at 12 years old, she had started cutting and self harm, she had been separated from her family and now Hades was torturing her on a daily basis. By now, there was pretty much no such thing as help.

"I'll help you as much as I can," Nico promised, sitting down next to her. "Even if it's hopeless."

And to this day, Nico has never broken that promise.

**I just love Nico and Angelina together :D I hope you liked this! I really liked writing it. At first there was going to be 3 scenes but I couldn't think of a third one and I really wanted to post this.**

**Oh and can you guys give me an idea for the title? Thanks!**

**Please let me know what you of this in the comments! **

**BYE!**


End file.
